U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,925 describes an oil-in-water emulsion as an incomplete and a complete adjuvant for antigens, which comprises from 0.01% to 30% of a polydimethylsiloxane, from 0.01 to 15% of a complex emulsifier with an HLB of 9016, from 45% to 99% of a pharmaceutically acceptable salt solution, from 0.01% to 10 of dimethylsulfoxide, and from 0.0001% to 1% of a chelating agent (the foregoing incomplete adjuvant of U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,925 being hereinafter referred to as "Paravac"). Peptidoglycans of species-specific Staphylococcus aureus strains and/or of other strains can be added to this incomplete adjuvant composition for immunization, in a concentration of from 0.00001 to 1 mg protein per ml adjuvant, and water soluble natural and/or synthetic polymers in a concentration of from 0.0001 to 10 mg/ml of the adjuvant. The patent also discloses the use of that adjuvant against a variety of diseases, and this application is a further development and a completion of that earlier invention. Thus any reference herein to a "Paravac" emulsion or composition, other than in the specific examples, is intended to encompass both the incomplete and the complete adjuvant compositions of U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,925.
That earlier invention provided adjuvancies which by combination with immunizing antigens or in combination with peptidoglycans into a pharmaceutically acceptable formulation will stimulate the defense mechanisms of the body to such an extent that in addition to the active immune prophylaxis also weak antigens produce a general and specific immunotherapy. Good results are obtained with this adjuvant in immunotherapy. It is a drawback that the preparation of the complete adjuvant, or the adding of proteins have relatively substantial requirements. The danger of an anaphylactic reaction in the host is a pathophysiological drawback of the complete adjuvant in the case of repeated use.